


Eggs

by AutisticWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blood, Canon Disabled Character, Crying, Daemons, Dark, During Canon, Eggs, Erections, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Humiliation, Ignis Scientia Whump, Injury, Interspecies, Multi, One Shot, Oviposition, Pain, Rape, Smut, Swearing, Tentacle Rape, Trauma, Whump, Worried Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A Daemon attacks Ignis and Prompto when they travel after dark, and it decides to lay eggs inside of Ignis. After it lets them go and Prompto has killed it, Ignis is left in agony and needing to get the eggs out as soon as possible. And a tearful, terrified Prompto has to help his boyfriend get the eggs out of his body as well as deal with the horrors that have happened.





	Eggs

It happens so quickly. One moment, Prompto and Ignis are walking along, hoping to reunite with the other hunters at the Haven before any Daemons attack, and the next…

Ignis lets out a shriek of surprise and Prompto turns around in time to see a large Daemon grabbing Ignis around his chest like a rag doll and dragging him towards itself. Ignis struggles against it, but the Daemon is huge and far too strong.

“Iggy!” Prompto yelps. He points his gun, but the Daemon grabs Prompto with its other hand, trapping him in place. His hands are pinned to his legs, and he drops his guns.

The Daemon pins the writhing Ignis to the ground, and Prompto watches in horror as a pair of huge black tentacles appear from between its legs, and advance towards Ignis.

“Shit!” he shrieks.

“Prompto, where are you?” Ignis calls, trying to stay calm but his voice shaking.

“I, I’m here. It’s got hold of me. I can’t move. Iggy, tentacles are coming towards you. You need to escape.”

“I can’t!” Ignis shouts, his arms trapped beneath him, preventing him from summoning a weapon.

Prompto can’t move his arms either. “Shit!”

The tentacles reach Ignis, who flinches, pressing his forehead to the dirt so Prompto can’t see his face. But he hears him. He hears the terrified, jagged breaths as the tentacles rip Ignis’ pants and boxers down his legs, exposing his ass.

“Iggy, oh gods…” Prompto whines, fighting the strong grip but unable to move. He doesn’t want to look, but he can’t look away.

A tentacle pushes between Ignis’ ass cheeks, and he lets out a grunt of pain. He squirms beneath the Daemon as the tentacle pushes in further, and Iggy cries out in agony. Being stretched by something so huge must hurt like hell. Prompto feels sick, tears leaking down his face.

“Shit!” Ignis gasps, voice cracking with pain. Iggy never swears.

The tentacle pushes in further and further, and then it stops. And then, to Prompto’s horror, he sees the tentacle bulging at the top, the large lump moving down it towards Ignis. Is the Daemon trying to put something inside Ignis?

“Iggy, it’s doing something else!” he shrieks.

All Ignis does it groan in humiliated agony, body trembling. When the lump reaches Ignis’ ass, he actually screams, a cracking sound that makes Prompto sob. The thing stretches Ignis even further, and his boyfriend just lies there, shaking and digging his shoes into the dirt. Finally, the whole lump disappears inside Ignis, only for another to appear at the top.

For five long, horrific minutes, Prompto is forced to watch lump after lump slide inside Ignis, his boyfriend yelping with pain every time.

And then, finally, it’s over. The Daemon stays there for another minute or so, and then pulls out far too fast, making Iggy shriek. And then it lets go of them, sending Prompto tumbling to the ground.

“You piece of shit!” he yells, scrabbling this feet and summoning both his guns. He fires endless rounds at the Daemon until it finally collapses and fades away, dead. And then the still sobbing Prompto collapses and crawls over to Ignis, who just lies there, shaking. “Iggy? Oh shit, Iggy. Let me help you.”

“I… appreciate it,” Ignis mumbles.

Prompt expected to be told to go away (Ignis is very independent these days, and takes offense when people jump to his aid), but smiles weakly when Iggy speaks. “Okay then. Let’s roll you over.”

He hooks his hand under Ignis’ armpit and helps him roll onto his side. Ignis groans and cradles his abdomen, trembling violently. In the near darkness, Prompto stares – and then gasps.

Ignis’ stomach is incredibly swollen, the buttons on his shirt burst open as his huge, bloated abdomen strains. He could easily pass for someone eight months pregnant, his skin covered in bright red stretch marks that must hurt like hell. But something is different; Prompto can see lumps beneath his strained skin, bumps that look a lot like those lumps that the tentacle pushed inside Iggy. Did it put… eggs inside Ignis?

“Iggy?”

Ignis groans, a few tears leaking from his right eye (his left can’t produce tears, something they discovered years ago). “Pr…ompto… I need… I have to… get them out.”

“Get them out? Oh…” Of course, it makes sense. These things could kill Ignis. But getting them out will be incredibly painful. “S-Sure thing. Wanna do it here?”

“I know the danger… however… I can’t walk and you… can’t carry me… please, Prompto,” Ignis mumbles, reaching out a muddy hand and clasping one of his. “I know it will hurt and will be disgusting… but… I need help.”

“Okay, Iggy,” Prompto says, squeezing his hand. “Okay, I’ll help you. I, I need you to squat, okay? Can you do that?”

“I will try.”

With a lot of help from Prompto, Ignis manages to roll onto his back and heave himself into a squatting position, back braced against a rock for support. He pants for breath, hands on his bloated stomach, and jaw gritted in agony.

Prompto kneels between his legs, getting a look at Ignis’ ass. His hole is torn and gaping open, blood and a thick, blue fluid leaking out of him. He has an erection, something that must be making him feel even worse.

“Right… I, I need to push down to get them out. Can you… pull when that happens?” Ignis asks, voice thick with barely suppressed pain.

“Sure thing, Iggy.”

And Ignis tenses up and pushes down like a woman trying to give birth, muscles trembling with effort. He groans through gritted teeth, sweat running down his face, and Prompto puts his hands on Ignis’ knees, trying to keep him stable.

“Bloody hell…” Ignis gasps, pushing down so hard more blood starts oozing from his anus, and something blue appears on the other side of his rim.

“You’re nearly there, Iggy!” Prompto says, and Ignis pushes harder and harder, and soon half a bright blue egg sticks out of his ass, covered in that blue fluid. Following his orders, Prompto grabs the slippery egg and starts to pull as best he can. “I’ve got it. Keep going.”

Ignis pants for breath, straining so hard veins bulge on his forehead, and finally, the egg plops out of him, falling into Prompto’s now slimy hands.

“You’ve got one out, Iggy!” Prompto says, tears running down his face. “You’re doing so well.”

“Fucking hell, this is awful…” Ignis moans, taking a few seconds to compose himself.

“Oh, Iggy…”

“Right, time for the next one,” Ignis says, trying so hard to in charge despite being the one full of Daemon eggs and naked in the middle of nowhere. “Again, I a-appreciate the assistance, Prompto.”

“No problem,” he says.

Over the next five minutes, Ignis passes three more eggs, each one accompanied by large amounts of that blue liquid and dribbles of his own blood. Ignis pants for breath, sweaty and shaking with agony and effort. Prompto sobs quietly, hands coated in gunk and Iggy’s blood. This is hell. This is total hell.

Ignis presses his hands to his stomach, which now looks almost back to normal, except for the large bulge below his belly button. “I… I think there is… one left.”

“Okay. You ready, Iggy?”

Ignis gives a curt nod, tears leaking down his face. “Yes.”

And, for the final time, Ignis pushes down, desperate to get the last egg out of him. His whines and groans echo in the darkness, and Prompto wants to scream and puke but forces himself to stay calm, ready to pull the egg out of Ignis. It takes longer this time, but, finally, the egg pushes past his rim, and Prompto grabs it.

And the egg falls out of Ignis and Ignis collapses onto his side. Prompto stamps on the eggs to destroy them and crawls to Ignis, summoning a Potion.

“Iggy, here, have this,” he says, sniffing.

Ignis takes the potion, and Prompto watches his injured anus and sore skin go back to normal in seconds. But Ignis is left filthy and trembling, and Prompto doesn’t know how to cope. A Daemon raped Ignis. How does he even process that?

“Prompto… what is the fluid coming out of me? Is it… semen?” Ignis asks.

“Oh, it’s this blue stuff. I dunno what it is. Do you think you need an enema or something?”

Tears leak down his face, and he sniffles. Ignis doesn’t answer.

“Iggy?”

Ignis sniffs, turning his head in Prompto’s direction. “Prompto… you don’t need to cry. I’m all right now.”

He doesn’t mention Ignis’ own tears, and sniffles as he scrubs his face with his sleeve. “Sorry. Iggy, I’m so sorry this happened to you. If only I—”

“You were as powerless as I to stop it happening. Don’t blame yourself. Just… can you help me get decent again?”

“Sure thing, Iggy.” He takes Ignis’ hands and says, “Up you get, man.”

His legs wobbling, Ignis lets Prompto heave him to his feet, and slumps against Prompto when dizziness makes him stumble. As he braces his head against Prompto’s shoulder, Prompto takes the moment to pull Ignis’ pants back up and fasten them for him. He accidentally brushes his boner, and Ignis grunts.

“Prompto…” he gasps, exhausted. “My arousal is… very painful. Please… would you be able to… bring me off?”

Prompto blinks. “Are you sure?”

“As long as you are comfortable… if not… I can do it myself… I just… have to deal with this. I feel… disgusting to have an erection from being… raped, but… I, I have to come. I… Apologises for the awkwardness,” he mumbles. Prompto can’t see his face, but knows Iggy’s cheeks must burn with embarrassment.

“Oh… well, I, I can do that if you’re okay.”

“I truly am. I… I need to orgasm and every moment I do not my self-disgust gets worse. Are you comfortable to… do it?”

“Yeah, I am,” Prompto says. “I’m just… you really want this?”

Ignis nods, head bumping Prompto’s shoulder. “I… do.”

“Okay then,” he says. As he unfastens Iggy’s pants, he says, “So, is this, like… you wanna get rid of your boner as soon as you can to… try and make everything go back to normal?”

“You always work me out,” Ignis mutters. “I know I cannot go back to normal, but… doing this with you… will help me…”

“Okay,” Prompto says, and he wraps his hand around Ignis’ throbbing erection.

He strokes Ignis’ gently, hand pumping his length, the disgusting fluid all over his palms creating lubrication. Ignis shudders for breath, hips rocking to fuck Prompto’s hand, and tears run down Prompto’s face. He has no idea how awful it must feel to be horny during and after a horrifc sexual assault. Does Iggy blame himself for getting hard? Does Iggy want Prompto to be the one to bring him to orgasm to help him feel less like he wanted being raped? He has no idea how to process this all. But Iggy wants a hand job, so that’s what he does. Even if it doesn’t really help in the long run, he wants to make Iggy feel better.

“Prompto…” Ignis mumbles, voice trembling with arousal. “F-Faster.”

Prompto complies, jerking Ignis off with quick flicks of his wrist, taking a few seconds to rub Iggy’s tip with his thumb, and Ignis trembles, close to falling over. When Ignis comes, he cries out and ejaculates all over Prompto’s hand, and slumps hard against him.

“Thank you,” Ignis mumbles. He stays there for several long seconds, and then straightens up. He tries to make himself look presentable, holding his shirt shut across his abdomen as the buttons all ripped off earlier, but he’s still weak and sweaty and looking like shit.

“Right… let’s get back to camp,” Prompto says, slipping an arm around Ignis’ waist.

“Seriously… thank you.”

“I heard the first time, dude. But… you’re welcome.”

“That was… horrific.”

“Tell me about it,” Prompto says, sniffing. “Iggy, just so you know, I still love you. I don’t, like, hate you now or anything, just in case you were thinking that.”

“I wasn’t,” Ignis says, giving him the weakest smile Prompto has ever seen. “But… thank you. I adore you, Prompto.”

Prompto gives Ignis a careful hug, trying to forget the horrors of the last half an hour. “Love you too, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
